Prum
|Race = Prum's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Prum is a brick red humanoid blob that normally has a yellow eye color. His eye color turns green and his body glows blue whenever he is charged with someone's ki blasts. In the anime, when reflecting energy blasts, his body turns silver. Personality In the anime, Prum appears to be good friends with Hermila, and is able to coordinate attacks with him. However, once his companion is knocked out, he runs away in fear as he has no way to defend himself. He also seems to care for his teammates, as he clearly mourns upon Jimizu's injuries, and was visibly concerned for an upset Ribrianne after she was eliminated. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Prum is first seen standing on the right side of Team Universe 2, while remaining on the shadows. During the Tournament of Power, he kept a low profile until he and Harmira coordinated a team attack that knocked Dr. Rota unconscious as he was about to fight Gohan and Piccolo. Prum used his drone like orbs to locate Gohan and Piccolo, and then reflected Hermila's blasts towards them. With that strategy, Gohan and Piccolo were powerless, and Piccolo's arm was blasted off three times, forcing him to waste his energy regenerating them. Tien Shinhan, Goku and Vegeta joined the battle when they saw Gohan and Piccolo struggling. Vegeta, furious with Prum's underhanded methods, fired his Galick Gun, but Prum absorbed and reflected the attack. Goku and Vegeta started throwing rocks at Prum to keep him at bay. Prum called out to Hermila for his help, but Hermila had been forced into fighting Tien. Tien was ringed out, but managed to take Hermila down with him. Prum tried to run, but Dr. Rota held him back, and Vegeta knocked both Prum and Dr. Rota out of the arena with his Galick Gun. Later when Jimizu was eliminated, Prum was seen standing next to Harmira in Universe 2's bench, watching the injured Yardrat. Prum does a final love pose and is erased alongside all of Universe 2. Prum is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Prum is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of his team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power In the anime due to his reflection ability, he took no damage from Hermila's Ki Blasts and Vegeta's Galick Gun. Strength wise, it would appear Prum doesn't have tremendous raw strength, as a much smaller Dr. Rota was capable of holding him down. Base Vegeta blasted them both off the ring with his Galick Gun. Prum appears to be a good tactician, as he was able to use his own abilities to augment his partner's, while at the same time knowing that opponents would likely come after him and not the actual attacker. His power seems to be quite similar to Botomo's, as certain kinds of attacks were ineffective against him. However, he has no other method of fighting beyond his reflection ability, and will flee in situations where he can't use it. In the manga, Prum showed the capacity to fight with actual physical strikes and chose to attack Android 18 immediately but was overwhelmed by her when she countered with a kick and a barrage of punches, knocking him off the ring. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Reflection' - In the anime, Prum has the ability to absorb and reflect ki blasts such as Hermila's laser beam. However, he cannot do the same thing for physical attacks such as a boulder being thrown at him. *'Drones' - In the anime, Prum can create small floating orbs from his body and use them to spy on opponents, detect their heat levels, and ricochet ki blasts off of them to hit opponents far away. Voice Actors *Japanese: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Funimation dub: Jim Foronda *Latin American Spanish dub: Humberto Vélez *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Zeca Rodrigues **Portugal dub: TBA *Italian dub: Claudio Colombo *Polish dub: Wojciech Stolorz Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Prum and Hermila vs. Dr. Rota *Prum and Hermila vs. Piccolo *Prum and Hermila vs. Gohan and Piccolo *Prum vs. Goku and Vegeta *Prum and Hermila vs. Goku and Vegeta *Prum vs. Goku and Vegeta *Prum vs. Dr. Rota *Prum and Dr. Rota vs. Vegeta *Prum (Illusion) vs. Android 18 ;Manga *Prum vs. Android 18 Trivia *Prum is an anagram of rump (ランプ ranpu). *Prum and Harmira were seen to be dark, if or not taller, and had minor differences on appearances when Team Universe 2 was first introduced. *Prum and Harmira are the only two members of Team Universe 2 not to participate in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation ritual Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have been Erased